Kouzelné prázdniny
by lavivendulka
Summary: Jmenuji se Vilma, je mi 15 a právě jsem ukončila 9. ročník ZŠ s vyznamenáním. Po prázdninách nastupuju na průmyslovku v Praze. Přes prázdniny budu hlídat malého Ondru, kterému je 6 a bydlí v Berouně. Jako každá holka v mém věku mám několik nejlepších kamarádek.
1. 1 Kapitola

První den prázdnin jedu za Ondrou do Berouna. Už se těším, chci ho vzít na procházku do městského parku, podívat se na medvědy.

Když zajdu do ulice kde Ondra bydlí, je všude klid a jsou jen slyšet auta na hlavní. Za chvíli slyším Ondrův hlas: _"Táto, Vilma je tady!"_ A pak se ozve Tomáš -Ondrův táta- _"Běž jí naproti,"_ a hlasitě se směje. Vtom se otevřou dveře a malý chlapec běží naproti mně. _"Ahooj,"_ křičí na mě a já mu hlasitě odpovídám: _"Nazdar,"_ potom mi skočí do náruče a dá pusu na tvář.

Naproti nám zaskřípají dveře a vyjdou z nich dva kluci. Chvilku je pozoruju a pak v nich poznám Jirku a Hynka. Hynek se mnou před dvěma lety chodil, ale po táboře se se mnou rozešel. Jirka je jeden z mých nejlepších kamarádů z tábora.

Jirka mě hned pozná a naskočí mu ten nejkrásnější úsměv. Jde k nám a Hynek ho následuje. Ondra na ně kouká a ptá se mě: _"Vilmo, co je to za kluky?"_ _"To jsou moji kamarádi z tábora...teda alespoň jeden,"_ říkám mu, aby nejančil.  
 _"Nazdar Vilmo, co tady děláš?"_ _"Ahoj, já hlídám Ondru, baví mě to! No, a co tu děláš ty?"_ Zajímám se. _"Jsem na prázdninách s Hynkem u jeho babičky, chtěl mi to tady ukázat,"_ odpovídá Jirka a Hynek do něj strká jako signál pro útěk. _"Hynek chce jít do kina, ale já bych se raději prošel." "Tak pojď s námi,"_ řekne Ondra najednou a je očividné, že se mu Jirka zamlouvá. _"No a jak se ti tu líbí?' "Je tu krásně a Hynek mi vyprávěl, že je tady kousek nějaká buližníková skála- Havraní skála?" "Vraní.."_ odsekne Hynek. _"No byli jsme tam kdysi s Hynkem,"_ taky jedovatě odseknu. _"Chtěl bych se tam podívat,"_ přeruší Jirka naše štěkání. _"Co děláš zítra?" "Zítra nic nemám, ty tam vážně chceš? "_ _"Hynek s náma asi nepůjde viď!?"_ Ptá se Jirka. _"To vážně NE!"_ Odporuje mu a udělá otrávený obličej. _"Dobře, takže my jsme domluveni! Ještě se ti určitě ozvu večer až si najdu bus."_  
Tak nakonec jsme na procházku do parku šli ve třech a mně bylo fajn. Ondra pořád tahal Jirku a vyžadoval po něm maximalní pozornost. Jirka neodporoval a ochotně si s ním hrál. Když jsem si četla na lavičce a oni si hráli v písku ucítila jsem na sobě Jirkovy pohledy. Nebylo mi to proti srsti, ale přišlo mi to stejně divné, že právě on.  
Když jsme dovedli Ondru domů, měla jsem už Jirkovu 100% pozornost. Pořád se vyptával na školu a rodinu...dostal se až k mému milostnému životu, který moc barevný nebyl. Dozvěděl se však jen, že nikoho nemám, protože jsem musela nastoupit do autobusu a odjet domů. Doma jsem pak přemýšlela a vzpomínala. Náhle se ozval zvuk z fb, který mě upozornil na zprávu od Jirky, kdy se zítra dostaví. Den jsem zakončila dlouhou koupelí a usnula jsem hned, jak jsem se přikryla.


	2. 2 Kapitola

2\. kapitola

Ráno vstávám. Slunce mi svítí do očí. Pociťuju štěstí? A čím to je? Za hodinku přijede Jirka dolů na autobusové náměstí. Od domu k autobusu je to asi dva kilometry, ale to není žádný problém. Obleču se do pohodlných tříčtvrtečních kalhot a tílka, upravila si vlasy do drdolu a vzala na vodítko našeho Kerryho - Kerry je náš pes, je to voříšek a jsou mu tři roky.  
Dojdeme spolu k busu a na zastávce už čeká Jirka. Už zdálky se usmívá a jde mi naproti. _"Ahoj krásko!"_ Trochu mě zaskočí oslovením, ale nenechám se vyvést z míry. _"Ahojky,"_ doplním pozdrav mrknutím. Jdeme tedy zpět k nám domů, kde se ještě napijeme a necháme tam Kerryho. Vyrážíme nahoru do lesa. Cestou naše konverzace pokulhává. Najednou však nadhodí téma: _"pamatuješ jak si před třemi lety chodila s Hynkem na táboře?" "Kdo by si to nepamatoval!?"_ Štěknu s úsměvem, protože na to nerada vzpomínám. _"Všimla sis, jak jsem po vás dvou koukal?" " Nee, proč si po nás koukal?"_ Trochu zpomaleně odpoví: _"když Hynek měl vždycky hrozný štěstí na holky..." "Nevím jestli jsem pro něj něco znamenala,"_ posmutním. _"Nakonec se k tobě zachoval jako ke kusu hadru. Nikdy bych tohle holce, kterou miluju neudělal."_  
 _"No, a co ty? Máš svou princeznu? Asi ano?!"_ Zvědavost prostě neschovám. _"Ne, nejsme spolu. Neví o tom." "Aha,"_ s klidem to přijmu a schválně zkusím jestli je ještě stále lochtivý. K mému potěšení je. :)  
Došli jsme až k cíli a vylezli nahoru. Byl krásný výhled, protože nám počasí přálo. On fotografoval a já se jen nechala unášet krásou okolních lesů. Když jsme se vraceli zpět už jsme moc nemluvili. Jen občas jsme se škádlili, ale držel si odstup. Všechno o mně věděl a to co nevěděl mu řekl Hynek. Alespoň to jak to v našem vztahu bylo. Zřejmě jen letní pobláznění pro mě však prozatím nejvážnější vztah. Pak jsme se ještě bavili o mojí sestře Báře a přišla řeč i na Lindu. Začal rudnout. Podivně se usmíval. A já začala tušit. _"Jsi nějakej rudej!" " Nejsem!" "Vždyť to vidim...řekni mi to tajemství, který ti tak rozsvěcuje oči!"_  
Dlouho jsem ho přemlouvala, ale nakonec jsem se dozvěděla to, co jsem potřebovala. _"Dobře...ta princezna, kterou miluju už ode dne kdy se na mě usmála se jmenuje Linda."_ Vypadlo z něj a já se jen zastavila a zírala na něj s otevřenou pusou. _"Jako Linda- moje Linda? ...ne moje, ale moje BFF?" "Jo, ta Linda!"_  
Nemohla jsem uvěřit, ale každopádně jsem měla hroznou radost. Konečně si někdo všimnul a ocenil to jak je svá. Je náročná, ale pro Jirku to zdá se není problém- zatím, protože jí to ještě neřekl. To ale zařídím aby jí to řekl! Protože vím taky něco na Lindu.  
Doma jsme se najedli a mamka Jirku odvezla na bus.  
Já si napustila vanu a relaxovala. Pak jsem usnula...


End file.
